


Friday Night Emotional Rollercoaster

by FlOrangey



Series: FlOrangey's Noctis/Prompto fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Emotional Breakdown, Stress Relief, incompatible orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a long and stressful week, Prompto decides to take Noctis out for a night of drinking and dancing, hoping to help his friend relax. What starts as simple fun outing becomes more somber as the night goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Emotional Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is other than it's a thing, and I wrote it, and it kept changing and this is why even when I try to outline something it doesn't work! Why does stuff keep changing ;_;? I have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm tired, Tormented Doll is torturing me, and I needed something nice and smiley.
> 
> That said possible OOCness. I think they're pretty on track but Noctis swerves a bit off the train near the end. No, there's no train in this fic. Yes, I know it's to long. I do that. Enjoy! *dies*
> 
> Edit: Fixed some grammar now that I've had a chance to sleep on this thing.

* * *

How did Prompto talk him into this?

Maybe that was the wrong question. Maybe the real question was, why did he let Prompto talk him into this? Noctis kept asking himself that as he let his head rest lazily against the back of the booth they had been seated at, letting his eyes close and then forcing himself to open them. It had been a long week and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep for the next month. To be honest with himself he could probably sleep himself away for the next year. His head was pounding from exhaustion and the loud music of the local club was not helping with the headache. He really should not have been out at one of Insomnia’s dance clubs.

Why was he not at home sleeping again?

“Yo Noct!”

Oh right, because Prompto said he would help him relax and decided to take him dancing. The blonde was the lively bunch of energy tonight. Somehow that just made Noctis feel more tired. “What are you doing over here?” He asked. He jumped into the booth with him, frowning as he noted that Noctis had barely moved.

“Sitting.”

“Well get up. We should be dancing.” Prompto said grabbing Noctis arm. “You should be dancing. You’ve been sitting all week, or curled up in bed. You need to get your legs moving or they're gonna become all weak and limply.”

“Lying down sounds much better than dancing right now.” Noctis muttered head on his palm looking down at his untouched glass. “I thought we were going to have a relaxing night.”

“We are! Or we’re trying to.” Prompto said, his voice was loud so he could be heard over the music. “Look, I get why you would want to stay home, but you’ve been holed up doing nothing but work with your dad and his staff. I can tell staying behind those walls is getting to you. You haven’t been sleeping well and you look pretty stressed. I mean sure you could sleep all weekend, and you probably will when we leave, but if you do nothing before settling down, you’re just going to feel worse when you go back to work.”

Noctis said nothing, but nodded silently as he continued to look at his glass. The ice was melting and and the drink beginning to sweat. Prompto was right. Then again when it came to relaxing Prompto was always right. Much as he wanted to lie down and let the weekend blow by, he was not going to feel better if he just let the stress build up. So he picked up his glass and drank down the alcohol. Prompto was grinning from ear to ear and wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulder, pulling him into a bit of a side hug.

“There we go!” He said. Noctis gave him a small smile and put the glass down. “Okay, I’m going to get us some more drinks. Be right back.”

Noctis shook his head, but the smile never left his face. He still found it hard to believe his friend had so much energy. It had to be from the atmosphere, the dance clubs were some of Prompto’s favorite places to hang out. Noctis learned that when they were still in high school; Prompto had snuck them in with fake IDs and began dragging him around the club for drinks and to hit on woman. Or more accurately, Prompto trying and failing to hit on women and Noctis standing around awkwardly or running away when an older man or woman tried to flirt with him. Prompto would then make fun of his shyness while trying to get him out of the bathroom.

Those were good times.

Noctis was shaken from his thoughts when Prompto returned after a few minutes, a server carrying a large tray of drinks behind him. Noctis looked at the assortment of pinks, blues, greens, and yellows, and reached into his jacket to make sure his wallet was still in his pocket. “Alright boys, you two have a good time.” The waitress said with a cheery voice.

“Oh trust me, _he_ will.” Prompto said pointing to Noctis who blinked not completely sure where Prompto was going with that. He looked up at the woman and she smiled and winked at him. Noctis looked away, a blush on his face from embarrassment.

“You have a _good_ night sir.” She said. Her tone was sultry. When she left Prompto jabbed his elbow into Noctis’ ribs making him jump.

“What do you think? Pretty cute huh?”

Noctis glanced over, taking in her body, face, cheaply dyed hair, and shrugged. “Yeah a little.”

“A little?” Prompto asked, his eyes wide. “I think you need your eyes checked. Look at her again. Nice smile, nice straight _blonde_ hair.” He looked over to the waitress. “Nice ass…” His grin widened and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“It’s fake.”

“Huh?” Prompto looked at Noctis then at the girl. Then back of Noctis. “Her ass?”

“Her hair!”

Again Prompto looked at the girl then back to Noctis, “Really?”

“Yeah. Look at her eyebrows, they’re black. She probably dyes her hair blonde so she can get more tips.”  Noctis said picking up one of the drinks - a shot so bright green it was practically glowing - and drank it down quick. He sputtered as it went down his throat, dropping the glass as he broke into a coughing fit.

“You okay?”

“Sour.” He stammered. Prompto handed him a glass of water which he drank half of in the hopes of ridding the awful artificial taste from his mouth. He coughed a little more before finally settling down. “That's really sour.”

 **"** Well it is a Tonberry shot! One part Midori, One part Absinthe…one part sour apple.” Prompto said a bit of laughter in his voice. Noctis grimaced, the taste of artificial sour apple was still in his mouth. Prompto picked up a different glass. “Moogleshots are more my thing. I grabbed a few. Go ahead, take one.”

“No thanks.” Noctis said pushing the glass away. Moogleshots were to sweet. He wasn’t sure what was worse - too sweet or too sour. Prompto shrugged and drank both shots. He then took a highball glass with a bronze colored liquid in it and shoved it into Noctis hands.

“Try this then. It’s called, uh, Yuripa? I think? Go ahead, give it a try, I promise it uses real apple juice.” He said. Noctis looked at the glass and took a sip of the drink. Their was a nice strong taste to it and the apple was noticeable but not overpowering. He nodded in approval and finished it quickly shuddering a little as he felt a good burning sensation in his throat.

“You’re right, that is good.” He said a smile on his face.

“Knew you’d like it.” Prompto said as he handed him another drink, which he took.  He grabbed one for himself, “A toast to the week being over and to a fun filled night!”

The two tapped them together and resumed drinking and talking before Prompto suddenly grabbed Noctis and turned his attention to the people on the dance floor. The floor was crowed with girls in short skirts and tight tank tops and men wearing pants and shirts so tight they left little to the imagination. Everyone looked like they were trying to let loose and forget about a long and rough week. Forget their problems and worries and just get drunk and move to the music.

It was his duty as prince to make sure that Lucis was safe and that his people could have these chances and seeing some of his people moving around without a care in the world made him smile. Much as he wanted to just sleep, he needed this. He was glad Prompto dragged him out. Prompto was always good at reminding him that he needed to go out and have some fun. He felt lucky to have him as a best friend.

Noctis finished his drink and then took another, this time without Prompto’s prodding, and drank it down quick. The buzzing in his head felt nice and he could feel himself becoming more relaxed. Sounds were more funneled and his head was not hurting as much as it did before. It would be killing him tomorrow, but at that moment he did not care. Prompto was saying something, but Noctis didn’t quite make it out as he leaned against his friend. If he could, he’d fall asleep resting his head on Prompto’s shoulder. His best friend rolled his eyes and gave him a light shove.

“Look at those two. Right over there.” Prompto said pointing out two people who were dancing very close to each other on the dance floor. The movements were suggestive, even intimate as there arms wrapped around each other. “Someone’s getting lucky tonight.”

“They sure are…” Noctis said, nodding a little in agreement and then jumping a little as Prompto suddenly got to his feet.

“Dude we need to get out there. I mean, yeah drinking all this is fun, but we need to dance, hit on some girls or guys or whatever. Let’s go!”

Noctis was drunk enough to be a little more willing to do some things he was not comfortable with, but dancing and talking to strangers were not part of that list. He shook his head and tried to bury his face behind his hair. Prompto made a small noise and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, don’t be like that. You know you could get anyone in this club looking at you just by telling them your name. Heck, most of them were already looking at you when we got here.”

“Don’t want to.” Noctis muttered. He felt a little warm and his face was flushed red from the drinks. Prompto grabbed his arm. Noctis pulled back. “Stop it.”

“You’re no fun.” Prompto decided just from that gesture.

“Astute observation.” Noctis told him, words a little slurred. “No one here is my type.”

“What are you talking about? There’s gotta be at least one person here who's your type.” Prompto said looking over the crowd. Okay, maybe the outfit choices were a bit too showy for his more conservatively dressed best friend, but he was kind of hoping Noctis would be willing to overlook that one small detail. Well two small details: Noctis liked blondes, natural blondes, which Lucis was sorely lacking in. And people closer to his height. He was hoping that Noctis would be willing to overlook three small details. Especially since there were a lot of good-looking men and women around. “Okay. Chicks or dudes?”

“Huh?” Noctis asked. He had not been paying attention.

“Chicks or dudes? Guys or girls? Which one do you fancy right now?” Prompto repeated. Noctis groaned and rolled his eyes. “What? It’s an honest question.”

“Then here’s an honest answer. Neither. Not here.”

“Come on Noct!” Prompto said it coming out as more of a whine as Noctis finished his drink. “It’s just for fun. You don’t have to take anyone to a hotel or something, just talk and dance. No one’s going to be laughing or anything. Everyone’s to drunk to care if you screw up. Besides this’ll be good for you. You’re so shy you're gonna be the last of your family line.” He said playfully tapping Noctis cheek. “Of course if you do find someone out there you want some ‘alone time’ with-”

“Prompto, shut up.” Noctis said reaching for a glass.

“You know, you’re on a one way trek to dying a virgin.”

The glass slammed hard on the table and Prompto jumped back almost expecting Noctis to reach out and slug him. Instead he saw Noctis relax, a loud sigh coming from his friend, and him slouch over a bit like the life had been sucked out of him. Prompto took a deep breath, feeling a bit bad for bringing up Noctis’ perpetually single status. When he got excited sometimes he forgot how much it actually bothered his royal friend.

He would try not to bring it up again tonight. So instead he put a rough hand on Noctis shoulder and tried to get a little bit of life back in him. “Come on.”

“I told you, I don’t want to-”

“We aren’t going to talk to anyone, we’re just gonna dance. You can stay near me if you want.” He said, needing to shout as the music picked up in volume. Noctis did not protest as he was dragged from the booth, or if he did it was drowned by the loud music and the sounds of people laughing and singing along as they went onto the dance floor. Prompto dragged him into the center where the music was at it’s loudest because of the speakers. The strobe lights were almost blinding. Noctis blinked a few times as Prompto moved his arm a little. The blonde was bouncing on his heels and then moving around in a bit of an erratic manner.

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing what else?” Prompto asked. Noctis was pretty sure whatever Prompto was doing in no way resembled dancing. His eyes widened as Prompto pulled his arm and moved him around the floor, spinning him around. He let go and Noctis almost lost his balance. “Come on. Just move to the music! It’s not that hard.”

Noctis was pretty sure that moving to the music was not what Prompto was doing, but to him the music sounded like a large clump of mind numbing noise. His best friend was probably doing the best he could. Noctis looked up at the ceiling and realized quickly that was a terrible idea because that’s where all the lights were. He turned his attention away to the other things in the club, the people moving around, a person he guessed was the DJ, Prompto making a fool of himself and not caring when he bumped into someone an accident.

Noctis took a deep breath let his head bob a little as he his ears picked up what he guessed was the baseline (did club music have a baseline? He had no idea). He moved a little bit, not much, but the very least he could be seen as dancing. Or awkwardly stepping to the music.

“There we are! That’s the spirit.” Prompto said jumping up and down. “Now we just need to really get you moving..”

“No I’m-” Noctis started laughing a little. A real lighthearted laugh. “I’m good. I’m good.” He told Prompto, as a smile formed on his face. Prompto shrugged and resumed doing whatever ‘dance’ he was doing as people stared at him. Noctis smiled as he watched him, moving slowly to the music. He wished he could have that kind of confidence in a social scene.

The two stayed on the dance floor for awhile, the music shifting from one loud song to the next, even though most of them sounded the same. Noctis was not sure how long they had been dancing, only that after a long while that relaxed and loose feeling began to be replaced by a heaviness on his body. He started to feel lighthead. He put his hand to his head and took a step swaying. He bumped into someone then lost his balance and fell on the floor.

“Noct!” Prompto was at his side in a second. Noctis groaned as Prompto helped him sit up. His face was flushed red and his eyes were a little unfocused. “You alright?” He asked helping Noctis back to his feet. Noctis nodded but leaned heavily against Prompto as his head sagged almost like he was half-asleep. Prompto wrapped an arm around him to help keep him steady.

“Think you might have had a little too much to drink buddy.” He said, trying to laugh, but it coming out as kind of nervous. “Maybe we should get out of here?”

Noctis shook his head.

“I’m okay.” Noctis mumbled just barely loud enough for Prompto hear him. “I’m...I’m having fun. I don’t want to leave.” He did not want to leave, but he felt like he lost all the strength in his body. He wrapped a hand around his best friend gripping the blonde’s vest. “I feel really good right now.”

It was slowly occurring to Prompto that even though he was trying to keep Noctis standing, they looked like they were dancing together. He bit his lip starting to feel a little uncomfortable. “You sure? Because you look pretty tired.” Prompto said noting Noctis seemed to have almost slowed to a stop. Despite this the prince nodded.

“Is a good kind of tired. Don’t ‘member last time felt like this.” Noctis muttered, his words meshing together. Prompto felt a bit of relief hearing that, it more or less meant that Noctis would sleep really good, provided he did not have any bad dreams. However, right now he was a little more concerned Noctis was going to pass out on him.

The last thing he wanted to do was bring Noctis back to the castle passed out from drinking or exhaustion. Ignis would not like that. In fact the advisor had been very against this little outing and Prompto had to sneak Noctis out of the castle. Gladiolus had agreed to cover for them and explain to Ignis why Prompto taking Noctis out was a good idea.

Prompto let Noctis lean against him a little longer trying to sort out what he could possibly do in this situation and continuing their sort-of slow dance. Getting Noctis to a hotel so he could rest for the next few hours was better than dragging him back to the castle. However he expected Ignis would freak out if they stayed out the entire night, even with Gladiolus assuring him they were fine.

Prompto shuddered as he realized every idea he came up with would result in Ignis wanting his head.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sudden shift in weight as Noctis leaned more heavily against him. The blonde tapped the back of Noctis’ head and got a flinch that told him his friend probably fell asleep on him for a few seconds. “Hey Noct, you still with me?” He asked and got a slow nod. “I think I wanna get some fresh air. It’s getting a bit hot in here, don’t you think?”

Noctis nodded. He did not protest and was cooperative as Prompto escorted him out of the building. The fresh air was cool against their skin and getting a breath of it seemed to help Noctis find a little strength. He pulled himself off Prompto and took a few steps as he looked up at the sky.

“Look at that.” Noctis said voice quiet.

“What?” Prompto asked as Noctis pointed upward.

“The lights. They’re really bright tonight.” He said a strange mix of a drunken fascination and the natural solemn tone Noctis voice took during the rare occasions he spoke about his gift. “Blinding, huh?” He asked looking at Prompto for a response.

“Uh Noct. I can’t see them, remember?”

It took a few seconds for Noctis to process that statement. “Oh. Right.” He eventually said. He then went back to staring at them swaying a little on his feet. Prompto was already ready to catch him in case he lost his footing, but for the moment he seemed stable. “They’re really bright tonight.” He muttered. “Something happened.”

“Something happened?” Prompto asked, a frown on his face.

“When they’re bright like this, it’s becomes something bad happened. Like a lot of people died quickly...” Noctis told him, his voice quiet and somber.

Prompto was silent. He remembered seeing on the news that morning that Niflheim soldiers stopped an uprising in one of Tenebrae’s southern districts. Tenebrae’s Freya tried to stop the conflict, but Idola ignored her pleas and set his army on the townsfolk. Hundreds if not thousands were slaughtered.

Prompto walked up to Noctis put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Noctis nodded in agreement. He then shook his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t want to go back to the castle...” He muttered.

“We won’t then.” Prompto told him. “There’s a hotel nearby, you wanna chill there for the night?”

“And Ignis?” Noctis asked.

“I’ll let Gladio know what’s going on so don’t worry about it.” Prompto said wrapping an arm around his friend. Noctis smiled at the gesture and nodded.

They walked the streets to the hotel, and since it was only a few blocks away from the club got there within a few minutes. Prompto paid for the room and once inside helped Noctis lay down on it. Noctis let out a small groan as he closed his eyes, hotel beds were not nearly as comfortable as his bed back at the palace. He would rather be asleep there than anywhere else, but he didn't want to go home yet. The pillows weren’t to bad, they were actually pretty fluffy.

Prompto busied himself with removing Noctis’ boots. As a former commoner who used to go out to clubs and party regularly he knew first hand how painful it could be to wake up with a hangover and your shoes still on your feet. Or at least to him it was painful, or maybe it only seemed painful because of the hangover. He was pretty sure when Noctis eventually woke up he would have a pretty bad hangover.

“Prom?”

Noctis voice made the blonde jump. He had thought Noctis was asleep. “Yeah?” He asked as he finished untying Noctis boots and set them near the bed. He kicked his own off and shook his head. Noctis was probably just mumbling in his sleep, sometimes he did that.

“Can I ask you something?”

The question was worded to well to be Noctis mumbling in his sleep.

“Sure.”

“You really think I’m going to die a virgin?”

“Of course not.” He said chuckling a little and sitting next to him. “I mean you’re the prince of Lucis. You’re gonna be married and you're gonna have to have kids to keep the royal line. I mean if you had siblings, then maybe? But you're an only child. You gonna end up getting busy with someone.”

Noctis made a small noise that sounded a bit like a moan. Not the right choice of words. Prompto thought for a few seconds then spoke again. “Hey, if you don’t find someone, what’s going to happen when you’re at the age of succession?”

“If that happens, I will be put in an arranged marriage with someone else.” Noctis grumbled making it obvious he was not pleased with the idea.

“Who?” Asked Prompto.

“I don’t know. Someone from Altissia or Solheim probably.” Noctis mumbled. He moved his head a little, groaning in the process. “Don’t want to be in that.”

“Yeah, well, you're the prince. I mean you can do whatever you want.”

“Not really…have to.” Noctis said and Prompto sighed knowing Noctis was right. Noctis was required to marry and have children, since he was an only child a single life was not an option. He groaned and it came across almost like a whine. “Don’t want to marry someone I don’t know. Don’t even think I could kiss someone I don’t know well.”

“Ah I bet you’d be a fine kisser.” Prompto said. Noctis shook his head and muttered something that Prompto didn’t quite hear, but it made him frown. “I mean you’ve kissed a few people, right?” Noctis was quiet his face a little red, not just from the alcohol but also embarrassment. Prompto’s eyes widened, “Seriously? You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“Not really…” Noctis muttered. There was a young girl he knew as a child that he had kissed once. On the cheek. He was pretty sure that did not count.

“But what about those fancy parties you're stuck going too? Aren’t you supposed to kiss the woman there or something?” Prompto said. Noctis groaned and covered his face at the reminder of those fancy parties and shook his head. “So there’s no one you’ve had to or want to kiss?”

Noctis glanced at him then rolled over so his back was to his friend. Prompto was not sure if he was annoyed, tired, or both. The blonde shook his shoulders. “We need to do something about that Noct. We need to get you out there so that you can find someone you like. Then you don’t need to worry about kissing or an arranged marriage.”

“Yeah good luck with that.” Noctis muttered. He already knew that anyone that took an interest in him would expect him to be a good kisser, and could already see the disappointment on the face of whoever it was. He sighed, now not only was he drunk but he felt depressed. Not a good combination. Prompto let his hand rest on Noctis’ shoulder, only moving it away when the prince rolled over to look at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure.” Prompto said and Noctis hesitated for a bit before asking.

“How do you kiss someone?” He asked pushing himself up and resting his weight on his arm. “You’ve kissed girls before right? So you know how it works?”

Prompto could not help but grin at Noctis’ questions. “Of course! I’m like a kissing expert. Trust me, between the four of us, I’m the best kisser. Heck I was the best kisser in high school.”

Noctis snorted at the statement, “You were also the one who kept getting slapped for forgetting about your dates.”

Any further boast Prompto had melted away with that comment. He shook his head and stammered a bit to get back on pointe. “T-that doesn’t change the fact that I was and am still one of the best kissers ever. Especially among the four of us. Trust me, if you watched Gladio or Iggy, then watched me, you’d be thinking to yourself, ‘Damn, that Prompto. He knows how to kiss.”

Prompto’s horrible impression of Noctis voice left the young man in a roar of laughter that took him several minutes to calm down from. When he finally did it took him a little longer to find his voice as he tried to catch his breath. “Alright.” He said after awhile, “If you’re such an expert, show me.”

Prompto’s face went blank and he started at his best friend. “Huh?”

“I said show me.” Noctis said a small smirk forming on his face. “Show me how to kiss.”

Prompto continued to stare at him, trying to process exactly what Noctis said and how to respond to it. He stammered a little trying to get his words together. “I-uh- I don’t know if I can.” He said and Noctis looked at him a bit confused.

“Why not?”

“Because well….uh...” Prompto started then stopped as he looked at Noctis’ face trying to come up with an excuse that would not hurt his friend’s feelings. Sure, Noctis did not appear to have anyway qualms about whether he kissed a guy or a girl, but Prompto always felt uncomfortable about the idea of kissing a guy. He was always a ladies man. So the idea of kissing Noctis - even just for demonstration purposes - felt a bit weird to him.

On the other, Noctis was his best friend, his best friend who was so shy that he wouldn’t be making a strange request like ‘teach me how to kiss’ unless he felt he needed to. Noctis could not just wait around until his forties to find the right person, much as he probably wished he could. He either needed to find them in the next few years or throw his arms up and settle for an arranged marriage that left him unhappy.

So with that in mind Prompto stopped looking for excuses and took a deep breath. He swallowed loudly. “Yeah I’ll show you.” He said and saw Noctis give him a small smile. Now for the real question; where to start? He ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I guess, okay, show me how you’d kiss someone.”

Noctis’ eyes widened a little and he looked hesitant. “You sure?”

Not really.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Prompto said. Technically he would not know where to start if he did not know how well Noctis could kiss, even though he was not expecting anything really impressive. He took a deep breath. This whole thing was going to be very very awkward for him. “Go ahead, lay it on me.”

Noctis nodded and sat himself up so he was sitting next to Prompto. His eyes fell on Prompto’s lips and he tilted his head as he moved closer. Prompto closed his eyes as he felt Noctis press his lips hard against him and then a few seconds later moved them away.

Prompto opened his eyes blinked. That was it? That was not a kiss, it was more like a he had been trying to shove him off the bed with his face.

“Noct, that was awful.” He said the words before he could stop himself and watched as Noctis’ head hung in shame. He sighed and poked his best friend's cheek. “Oh don’t look like that. I mean….at least you know where to put your lips?”

Noctis just sighed and let his shoulders sag. One of those shoulders was greeted by Prompto’s strong and reassuring grip.

“Sorry, wrong choice of words. But hey we know where to start.” Prompto said, a nervous grin on your face. He had his work cut out for him. “You gotta open your mouth. Not wide, just a little bit. And don’t push so hard, you don’t want to knock someone’s teeth in.”

Noctis nodded to tell Prompto he understood.

“Also, your lips are completely dry.” Prompto said, “Lick them a little. Just a little.”

Noctis nodded. He licked his lips a little as Prompto motioned for him to give it another try. This time with them a little open Noctis put his lips to Prompto’s, let them rest there for a few seconds and then pulled away. Prompto frowned and resisted the urge to smack his friend over the head.

“You need to move your lips! Right now you’re pretty much kissing someone like I’d kiss my mom on the cheek.” Again Noctis sighed.

“I’m not good at this.”

“No, not really.” Prompto said. The blunt honesty was not helping but better to be honest about it than sugar coat the issue. Maybe an actual demonstration would help? Prompto’s breath caught in his throat a bit and ran his fingers through his hair. Here I’ll…” He paused hesitating before shaking any concerns out of his head. “... I’ll show you.”

Noctis must have noticed the hesitation. “You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” Prompto said. He wasn’t. It was obvious in his voice and the look Noctis was giving him made it clear the dark haired man did not believe him. “Okay I’m not sure. This is really weird for me. I mean, yeah, I see myself as a kissing expert, but I’ve, well, never kissed a guy.”

“Oh.”  Noctis said nodding to himself. He then yawned and looked down at the pillows his head had been resting on a few minutes ago. “Well, I’m getting pretty tired, so if you want we can just go to bed.”

“No, hold on a second.” Prompto said. “No offense Noct, you’re a lost cause when it comes to kissing and need all the help you can get.”

Noctis frowned, insulted as Prompto took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He looked Noctis over; maybe if he pretended Noctis was a girl he could make this easier on himself. Noctis was short enough and his face was a bit feminine. And his skin was soft like one. Soft with a nice milky white complexion.

Prompto shoved those thoughts as far back into his head as he could before they went further than he wanted them to. Better to just be quick instead. So without warning and before his nerves got the better of him (again), he wrapped his hand around the back of Noctis’ neck and pulled the young man towards him.

Their lips touched and Noctis jumped a little at the sudden movement, but he quickly relaxed, eyes drooping closed as he took in the soft touch. Prompto’s lips were pretty dry, maybe he was the one that should have wet them a little before trying this, and they tickled a little as he felt them move across his. He shuddered a little when he felt Prompto’s lips move away from his, feeling his breath on them, and then flinched when he felt the man’s fingers flick his forehead.

“You do know that when someone kisses you, you’re supposed to kiss back.” He said. Noctis just stared at him a little dazed. “Look just do what I do okay?”

Noctis nodded and Prompto - this time less hesitant - pulled him in for another kiss. Noctis felt that tingling sensation on his lips as his friend lightly pushed against him. It was like a light tickle formed over his mouth as Prompto moved his lips across his. Noctis tried to match the movements, his lips moving a little wider, than a bit closer together as he followed Prompto’s rythme. It was not what he expected, he could almost taste Prompto’s breath in his mouth and for some reason it took a bit for him to sort out how to breath, but once the confusion subsided he found it to be nice. Pleasant even. There was something about kissing a friend that was different from pushing each other around or even hugging. It felt more personal. He felt closer to him.

When Prompto moved his lips away Noctis realized two things. The first was that his arm had somehow managed to snake its way onto Prompto’s. The second was that he did not want it to stop; he wanted to keep kissing Prompto. Especially when his friend was giving him that sheepish smile that made his eyes sparkle.

“Better. Uh, much better.” The blonde said then coughed clearing his throat. Now that it was over he was not sure whether he felt uncomfortable with the whole thing or not. “That was...nice I think. Yeah. Uh, not bad. So, you got it?”

Noctis was not sure how to respond. He felt breathless, and his eyes were struggling to focus on anything else other than his friend's lips. His face felt hot, his body shaky, and it was like there were butterflies in his stomach. He felt strange and he looked away his breath got caught in his throat and he swore under his breath as he realized why he felt so strange. He liked that. He liked kissing Prompto.

He liked Prompto. He _liked_ Prompto.

“Noct?”

His eyes widened and he looked up at Prompto. The man was staring at him a frown on his face as he noticed how flushed Noctis face was. “Are you alright?” He asked putting a hand to Noctis forehead. Noctis flinched at the touch and shoved Prompto’s hand away from him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and got up as fast as he could. “Noct what’s wrong?”

Noctis didn’t say anything. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He then turned on the sink and splashed his face with the cold water. He was shaking. Visibly shaking. And he was shaking so badly his stomach was starting to hurt. He felt sick, he felt like he was going to throw up. He didn’t, instead tears streamed down his face and he kept his head low refusing to look in the mirror.

He felt like a mess, his emotions all over the place. Did he have to much to drink? No. Yes. Maybe? He had no idea. He was no stranger to the fact he liked looking at men and women, but his best friend? Prompto? ...Of course Prompto. He was blonde and while he was taller than him he was still around his height. He made him smile when he felt miserable. He taught him how to be able to live.

“Dammit!” He shouted slamming his fist hard on the counter crying out from not just the physical pain, but also how the gods just seemed to be coming up with more ways to make his life a wreck. He jumped as he heard the door handle twist and then a knock on the bathroom door.

“Noct are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine.” He said, but he sounded like he was in distress or having a panic attack or something. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn’t. He had no idea. He just felt overwhelmed. He heard another knock at the door and it sounded like Prompto was trying to get the door open. “I said I’m fine!”

“You don’t sound fine. Come on Noct, open the door. Please?”

Despite Prompto’s pleading Noctis did not open the door. He did not want to look at his friend while his head felt so messed up. He eventually just curled himself up on the bathroom floor and started sobbing silently to himself hoping Prompto would just go away, that he’d fall asleep in here, and that he’d wake up the next morning with this whole episode forgotten. Maybe Prompto hadn’t snuck him out to the club, maybe Ignis had stopped him and right now he was sleeping in his bed having a bad dream...

Prompto was not one to give up so easily, after digging around he found a hairpin a previous guest had left behind and used that to unlock the bathroom door. When he opened it he saw Noctis curled up on the floor. “Noct! Are you alright?” He said. He put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and it felt like his heart had been stabbed when his friend pulled away from him. “Noct, don’t be like this please. What’s wrong?”

Noctis was silent, but didn’t move again when Prompto put a hand back on him and didn’t even react when Prompto pulled him into his arms and cradled him. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.” Noctis shook his head. “Why not? Noct, your my best friend, you can tell me anything.”

“Can’t.” Noctis muttered. He was tired, he had no energy to fight about it, and hot tears were streaming down his face. “You’re my best friend.”

Prompto frowned. “I don’t understand. I’m your best friend and you can’t tell me what’s wrong? What can’t you-” Prompto stopped as it hit him right then and there. The kiss, the freak out, now it was making sense. “Oh…” He muttered as he put the pieces together. He looked down at Noctis who had no visible reaction to him putting the pieces together. He had no idea what to do, no idea what would make Noctis feel better or what would make him feel worse. His first thought was to ask the dark haired man if he wanted him to leave, but Noctis looked like he had no more energy in him. It had been a tiring night.

So instead he just held him close and gently rubbed his back and waited for him to respond. Noctis was quiet and eventually just fell asleep, his thoughts being set on hoping that tonight was just a bad dream.

* * *

Last night had not been a bad dream. Noctis knew that when he woke up and found he not only had a horrible headache, but also that he felt absolutely miserable. He squinted as he looked around the room which had been darkened by closing the curtains, probably to make it easier on him when he woke up. The bathroom door was open and the light was on. His shoes were resting near the wall.

Prompto was nowhere in sight. Noctis looked at the door then looked down at the bed sheets as a feeling of hollowness washed over him. He felt like there was a hole in his chest, like pieces of his body were missing. He then heard footsteps and then the sound of a key and the door opened. Prompto was the one that opened it, and he was carrying a small bag with a few things. He looked up and smiled. “Ah, you’re awake. Morning.” He said, his voice cheerful.

“Morning…” Noctis responded back. He was not as cheerful.

“How are you feeling?” Prompto asked as he closed the door.

“My head hurts.” Noctis said almost with a tone that sounded like he was not really talking to him.

“Ah, yeah I figured, since you drank a lot last night. These have always worked for me. They don’t really cure a hangover, but they should help a little.” He said taking out a box, and filling a glass that was in the room with some water. He put two tablets with cartoony blowfish heads on them into it and Noctis silently watched as they began to dissolve. “I also got some breakfast, if you want anything.”

“Not hungry.” Noctis said. He looked at Prompto noting that his friend looked pretty tired, but Noctis was almost sure he looked and felt worse. “I-”

“Sorry about last night.” Prompto said catching him by surprise. He took a seat on the bed and Noctis looked at him for a bit before looking away.

“You didn’t do anything.”

“I guess, but, well...sorry.” Prompto said and Noctis just looked at him his half asleep brain not really being able to figure out completely what Prompto was trying to apologize for. The two were silent for a little bit then he looked at Noctis. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“How long have you felt that way?” He asked and when Noctis looked at him a little confused he clarified, “How long have you liked me like that?”

“Oh…” Noctis said frowning a little and not knowing how to answer that. He did not want to answer that, he really didn’t. Partly because he did not have an answer and partly because he was scared that depending on his answer he was going to lose his best friend. “Does it matter?” He asked instead, “It wasn’t going to happen anyway.”

“Yeah but-”

“You’re my best friend Prompto. You’re an important part of my life, you helped me during times my dad, Gladiolus, and Ignis couldn’t and being around you makes me happy. I don’t want to lose that because of a dumb crush.” He said looking down at his bed sheets. He felt a little sick and shaky. His arms were shaking and trying to get them to steady only made it worse. They only stopped when he saw Prompto put a hand on his, which made him freeze.

“You aren’t going to.” Prompto told him. “You’re my best friend Noct. If you need time to yourself to get your feelings sorted out, that’s fine, but I’m always here if you need me.” He looked over at the glass of water on the night table near them and noticed the tablets had dissolved. “Ah here!” He picked up the glass and gave it to him. “It’s got a bit of a lemony taste to it, but it’ll help your stomach.”

Noctis looked at it then took a drink. He cringed at the lemon taste but drank the entire glass down as instructed and put the glass down. “Tastes awful.” He said, but he did not feel any worse. His stomach actually did feel a little more settled thanks to it, but it was not alleviating how tired he felt. So he still refused food when Prompto offered it to him instead deciding to lay down and go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and felt Prompto put a hand on his head.

“I’m gonna call Gladio and see if he can pick us up.” Prompto said. He talked a little more, something about Ignis blowing up Noctis’ phone or something but by then the dark haired prince was to far gone in sleep to really understand what he was saying.

The next time Noctis was aware of anything going on it was four in the afternoon. He had slept the entire day away and was woken to the sounds of his friends talking. He could hear Prompto and Gladio making jokes and Ignis making passive aggressive commentary as Prompto continued to defend himself from it. Apparently Ignis had not gotten over the fact that Prompto had snuck him out to the nightclub. There was what sounded like Mario Kart going on in the background. That meant they must have been in Prompto’s room. Prompto was the one with all the game systems.

He moaned a little as he started to wake up a bit getting their attention. “Hey, how you feeling?” Prompto asked, the only thing he heard his friends ask even as Ignis was going a mile a minute asking if he was feeling okay, if he wanted to eat anything. Noctis just stared at his blonde friend and let a weak smile form on his face.

“Okay.” He said. He felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Two of the three drinks mentioned in this were gotten from a blog called The Drunken Moogle. I kinda want to try that Tonberry one actually O_o.


End file.
